Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system of patterning of a film on a substrate and specifically to a method and system for selective spacer etch of structures on a substrate that meet patterning targets.
Description of Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing patterning of a film on a substrate can be achieved through several methods that have evolved with time to follow Moore's law. Double patterning is the technique used to create hard mask features smaller than photolithographic capabilities by using spacer deposition to define feature dimensions. Typical double patterning (DP) techniques require a sequence of deposition over a mandrel, etch to form the spacer and another etch to remove the mandrel, with both deposition and etch tools required.
Self-aligned double and quadruple patterning and other patterning schemes require a spacer to be formed on the sidewall of a pre-patterned feature. The pre-patterned feature is then removed leaving the spacer as the mask for subsequent patterning. A lot has been done on self-aligned double patterning (SADP) and quadruple patterning (SAQP) for patterning scheme layout but not a lot has been done on focusing and tuning the spacer sidewall mask using reactive ion etch (RIE) for patterning. The spacer sidewall profile has a large impact on subsequent patterning steps in an integration scheme. There is a need for techniques using reactive ion etch to achieve a spacer sidewall mask profile that will help to achieve better profiles in subsequent patterning steps. There is a need for selective spacer etching using various film stacks that completes the etching at a target spacer etch rate, increases simultaneous selectivity to the first and second underlying films while performing spacer etch, and prevents pattern damage.